


Only You

by PoshMouthyTart



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoshMouthyTart/pseuds/PoshMouthyTart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Smith and Alex Kingston are just friends. Aren't they? Mattex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

‘Latte, with an extra-shot of vanilla. Just the way you like it!’ Matt grinned as Alex turned around to face him.

‘Why thank you dear!’ she joked, taking the coffee from him with a smile.

‘My pleasure, Mrs Robinson!’ he winked playfully.

‘Oi. What have I told you about calling me that?’

‘Yeah well, you call me all sorts of names and I don’t complain. Anyway you love it really!’

‘Whatever’ she laughed, smacking him playfully before walking away to join Karen and Arthur who were talking to confidential at the edge of the set.

Matt watched her walk away, smiling to himself. She really was beautiful. The most beautiful woman he’d ever met. He knew he shouldn’t feel this way about her, they were just friends after all. But he couldn’t help wanting that friendship to turn into something more. A lot more. And although he’d never admit it to anyone, even himself, his growing feelings for Alex were the main reason why he had decided to end his relationship with Daisy. He couldn’t carry on in a relationship with one woman, when he was hopelessly in love with another.


End file.
